disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Santa Sage
Secret Santa Sage is the 32nd episode of Season 18. Summary Sage and her Lion Pride friend, Prism, help the Santa Claws deliver presents to all the humans and the animals by being the first Star Darling to be Santa. Plot The episode begins in Starland where Sage is looking at Zap pictures of her Lion Pride friend, Prism. She sighed because she still missed that adorable lion pride cub with that white and shiny fluffy fur and that beautiful rainbow mane. Not to mention the way he purrs when Sage rubbed his tummy or his back and how he curls himself up into a ball of shimmering fur when he sleeps. But now he is all grown up into an adult Lion Pride. Luckily, Sage and the other Star Darlings were going back to Wishworld to celebrate the holidays with the Disney Junior Club and visit another Fantasy Forest lion named Santa Claws, and they were also gonna meet Prism and his family too. Sage's thoughts about Prism and the Santa Claws were interrupted by the sound of her Star Zap buzzing! She and the other Star Darlings were to report to Lady Stella's office right away! Excited, Sage jumps off her bed and rushes to the door before Cassie and they raced each other to the headmistress' office, not knowing that they accidentally knocked Vivica out of their way. Getting up, Vivica scowls at Sage and shouts at her to watch where she was going. Then behind her, Cassie stops to help Vivica up and apologizes to her before running after her roommate. After Cassie left, Vivica huffed and muttered "lousy Star Dippers" under her breath as she walked away with her nose in the air. Later in the Wishworld Observation Deck, all the Star Darlings were excited to go back to Wishworld to go with the Disney Junior Club to the Fantasy Forest to see the Santa Claws and the Lion Prides, and Scarlet was more excited than the rest! After getting their star backpacks and star keychains, they rode on their shooting stars to Wishworld and made their voyage there. Then, they landed on the snowy grounds of Wishworld and met their Disney Junior Club friends at the Fantasy Forest as they made their way in just to be greeted by the other Fantasy Forest animals. Just as they were in the Fantasy Forest, Sage was surprised to see the Lion Pride pride, and also the grown up Prism, who pounded onto Sage and gave her a lick! Laughing, Sage says to Prism that she is so happy to see him again and asks if he is ready for Christmas. Prism roars out a yes and everyone was ready for some Christmas fun! Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Animal Communication Trivia * Sage becomes a Santa Claus for the day in this episode. * Sage reunites with Prism in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Christmas Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images